


it's like the sun came out

by BoneStudio



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, quick thoughts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: “Make no mistake,” the late Queen said, her voice a warm whisper on the wind as she pressed a kiss to the dozing boy’s forehead. “Dawn will always come.”A short reflection ft. the Crown Prince of Katolis.





	it's like the sun came out

It is always darkest before the dawn.

 

A line that Ezran recalled from stories his mother would read to him — stories that depicted harsh and brutal battles where victory seemed a distant dream but soon became a reality. The heroes, battered and bruised from their journey, emerged victorious in the end but humbled by the times they endured. Although he cheered for the heroes in the very end and chastised the villains for their villany, Queen Sarai never let him become blinded to the moral. 

 

There were always two sides to the story — one person’s hero would be another’s villain, and to judge only one side is to doom them all. Though the battle was hard fought and the war had yet to be won, it would always be darkest before the dawn —

 

“Make no mistake,” the late Queen said, her voice a warm whisper on the wind as she pressed a kiss to the dozing boy’s forehead. “Dawn will always come.”

 

Opening his eyes now, Ezran gazed upon the the skyline as the rising sun chased after the falling moon. A vast blue sky littered with glittering stars and wispy clouds stretched on for miles made him feel so small. How long had it been since he dozed off? 

 

His mother’s whispering kiss felt recent and he could still recall her soft lips against his skin, her hand in his grasp, even when she began to slip away. Curling his fingers in reflex, Ezran brought his hands to his mouth and breathed on them to chase away the morning chill. His chest ached for her — for his father — for their home. 

 

Even though he and Callum lost her, they managed to stay together and become closer through the years. They had their fights and Callum doubted him more than once but Ezran had little doubt that his brother loved him. Or their father. Or Bait. Or Rayla. Or the whole kingdom of Katolis.

 

Callum had his own faults and Ezran teased him for those as well. But he loved his brother. His artistic, quick-witted, loyal older brother. The one who stuck with him through thick and thin. Listened to him despite his doubts. Encouraged him when he felt low. 

 

And after leaving their father behind, braving the world on their own with one of their “sworn” enemies who had her own misgivings about humanity. They faced down many obstacles, and in the end — they managed to witness the birth of a creature long-believed to be dead. A creature that quickly became one of their family. 

 

His mother was right, Ezran thought as he watched the sun rise.

 

The dawn did come. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished watching the Dragon Prince for the umpteenth time and I have to say out of everyone - Ezran is my favorite. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was a kid and how he feels towards Callum or the way that he respects him echoes how I respect my older brother. Hearing about his doubts and his concerns and his worries really touched me and I wanted to write something about him just thinking on things and finding the bright side of everything he'd gone through.
> 
> It's short, was written hastily, but I like it because even though he's ten I'm certain Ezran has a lot of introspective thoughts and the reason why he's so joyful isn't just because of his innocence and his youth but because he has the ability to find the silver lining in the darkest of times.


End file.
